


Clarke needs help getting rid of Finn

by Addicted2TV



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bartender Bellamy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Making Finn jealous, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2TV/pseuds/Addicted2TV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn keeps trying to win Clarke over months after she found out she was being used as the other woman, she turns to a total stranger hoping to get Finn off her back.<br/>Sorry for any typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke needs help getting rid of Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!!!! This is my first fic im making so PLEASE give me some tips on what I can do to improve my next stories!

Clarke walks into a bar called Grounders after having another talk with her best friends about how awful her ex was. She couldnt stop thinking about him no matter how hard she tried. When she told her friends Jasper and Monty this they immediately began asking if she was okay and if she was drunk/high or suffering memory loss of what that jerk did to her. She quickly told them that she couldnt stop thinking about how much he hurt her and how she cant believe he is still trying to get with her. 

Once she walked in she made her way over to a booth in the corner of the bar. Clarke looked around and noticed that this place wasn't that bad. There was good lighting and music with plenty of places to sit and talk or eat. When her eyes scanned over the door she did a double take so fast she felt lile she had whiplash. There in the doorway was her ex. 

The man who made her feel special and loved and happy only to find out after 3 months of dating that he had a girlfriend who he had been dating since high school! 

In the doorway stood FINN!!!

For the past 4 months he has been trying to talk to her and get her to take him back and everytime she would say no. He even had the nerve to tell her he loved her! It felt like salt in her wound because she was starting to fall in love with him. She told him things about herself and her family that she doesn't share easily. Like how her father died in a car crash when she was 17 because her mother had a bit too much to drink... she still had the scar on her side from the accident. She still blamed her mother. Then there was how her best friend since diapers got shot and killed only a year after her fathers death. 

Clarke couldn't deal with Finn now it was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. She glanced at the bar and saw a handsome man serving drinks and a brilliant plan came to her. It was a way to not only make him leave tonight but hopefully get him to stop bothering her with all this 'I am sorry please forgive me, I LOVE YOU!' crap.  
She walked over to the bar and straight twards the man with dark brown hair and tan skin that she had to admit was covering what looked to be a perfect body. He opened his mouth probably going to ask what she wanted to drink but she quickly started to explain what she wanted. 

"Hi i'm Clarke and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for about 5 minutes because my cheating ex just came in and has been bothering me with all his whining and begging to get back together and I need to get him to stop or I might seriously start going insane. So will you PLEASE help me!?!?"

He looked at her stunned and shocked then quickly his face turned into one of amusement and his lips formed into a smirk that made me want to both kiss and slap him at the same time. 

"Well hello to you too princess, I'd be happy to help a damsel in distress such as yourself. I'm Bellamy by the way, now who is this ex that you need help with?" 

"Thank you SO much! He is right there and coming this way... oh god if he says something along the lines of 'sorry baby I love you' one more time I might actually kill him!!!" 

She told Bellamy as she gestered towards Finn who was headed straight towards her with a look of longing on his face.

Bellamy couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped and decided in that moment that this girl, Clarke, was probably already going insane but he for some reason couldn't stop smiling. He looked over towards this Finn guy and he could instantly tell he was a douche just by his walk and hair. This guy was staring at Clarke like she was a bucket of water in the middle of the desert. 

Bellamy quickly decided to play this part of pretend boyfriend just to make this Finn guy realize what he is missing out on. 

So bellamy quickly grabbed Clarke by her arm and wrapped a hand firmly yet gently around her neck and kissed her. She froze in shock but quickly responded to the kiss. Their lips moving in rhythm with each others. He let go of her arm and put his hand on her cheek and tilting her head up to slightly deepen the kiss causing Clarke to let out a moan. Clarkes mind was numb she couldnt remember what she was so worried about or who and all she could think about is this man, who she only just met but was already kissing him with more intensity than she ever did with Finn. She wrapped her arms around his neck scrapping her nails lightly but tugging at his hair enough to make Bellamy groan. 

Finn froze when he saw some guy grab Clarke and kiss her he was about to come to her rescue when she started reciprocating the kiss and getting very involved in it. He wondered who this guy was and why he was kissing his Clarke. All he could do was clear his throat once he got closer to Clarke and that guy. They pulled away rather reluctantly and just stared at each other with small smiles on their lips for a few moments before Clarke turned to Finn and asked,

"What do you want Finn?" 

Finn replied sounding rather desperate,"I just want to talk to you. I am so sorry I hurt you baby I love you please forgive me."

"You have been dating te same girl since high school then started dating me and for 3 monts it never came up. I can't belive you ave the balls to even try to get me back when you didn't have enough to tell me about her. You made me the other woman Finn!" Clarke replied rather pissed.

That's when Bellamy jumped in saying, "Oh, your THAT Finn! Nice to meet you man i'm Bellamy and I got to thank you if you weren't such a total douche I would have never met Clarke! But in all honesty how could you let someone like HER slip through your fingers? Also if you even THINK about talking to Clarke or hurting her again I will hunt you down and skin you alive!"

Finn frowned and shoock his head but he got the message and walked away. Clarke laughed and smiled then turned towards Bellamy and said, 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you SO much! You have saved me SO much annoyance! You were great!"

Bellamy just smiled and gave her a look that said 'I know I was'. He told her,"I'd gladly do this again for you if it means I get to kiss you like that again." He winked at her and she blished.

He gave her his phone number on a coaster and said,  
"Give me a call and we can either scheme our next fake relationship or we could try it for real." 

She smiled and replied with a bit of a smirk of her own and said,"I think I might just have to take youup on that offer."

She smiled and gave him slow leisurely look that said 'Yes I am checking you out. What are you gonna do about it?' Then walked away feeling his eyes on her as she swayed her hips a little more than she bormally does. 

Clarke couldn't stop smiling and needless to say the next time Finn bumped into Clarke and Bellamy making out they weren't pretending.


End file.
